1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber-reactive bisazo compound.
2) Related Art
Various reactive dyes have been so far known and widely used in the field of dyeing and printing of fibrous materials. For example, bisazo compounds are known as fiber-reactive red dyes from JP-A 54(1979)-73827, 5(1993)-125288, etc.
As a result of extensive studies to develop reactive dyes capable of giving red-dyed fibrous materials having better dyeability at a low salt concentration, and better reproducibility, levelling property, build-up property, effective dyeing ratio, wash-off property, etc. and also better color fastnesses to chlorine, light, sweat, sweat and sun light, acid hydrolysis, alkali, washing, peroxide washing, etc. in the dyeing or printing of fibrous materials than the above-mentioned known dyes, the present inventors have found that a bisazo compound having two triazine rings and at least one vinylsulfon type reactive group had the desired properties as mentioned above and have established the present invention.